


Behind These Hazel Eyes

by GabrielRSJ (blackbirdpuzzlepiece)



Series: Sabriel Song One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel actually died, M/M, Season 13 doesn't exist here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/GabrielRSJ
Summary: Sam's thoughts after Gabriel died. For the sake of this little drabble-y fic Gabriel actually did die in Hammer of the Gods.





	Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Behind These Hazel Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/370665) by Kelly Clarkson. 



Sam lay curled up in his bed in the bunker. His heart ached. The bed felt so empty with him. The twinkle in his eyes. It really did seem like just yesterday Gabriel had been there, lying next to him on the bed. The archangel had snapped it into a California King. Which Sam had loved, but now it felt too big. It made his stomach churn. He missed Gabriel. So much. He wanted to be mad at the archangel for doing what he did. For leaving him. But he just couldn't make the feeling manifest. He rolled over and stared at the picture there of him and Gabe. Castiel had taken it for them when they were at the carnival that came to town. Gabriel was smirking at Sam over the biggest cotton candy Sam had ever seen in his life. Sam was laughing. He could still feel the ache in his sides from how hard he'd laughed. He reached out and stroked Gabriel's face his eyes cloudy with misty tears. He'd had so much bad luck with dating. And then Gabriel had come along. Sam thought he finally got it right. And now he was gone again. How was Sam supposed to live now?  
"I miss you." Sam croaked to the picture. A lone tear trailed down his cheek. He wiped it away and got up. Time to get on with the day. 

 

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong

Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes


End file.
